Sleeping Chara
by tenko12
Summary: Another sleeping beauty story, but with a hint of Shugo Chara
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Chara

Sleeping Chara

Hi, I'm a new author so please go easy on me. I'm sorry Tadamu fans, but I want my first story to be an Amuto.

Ikuto's POV

Me and Tadase stand over Amu the princess of Seiyo, but don't let me get ahead of myself.

5 years ago

"I bet you can't catch me," said a 10 year old Amu "I bet I can," said a 15 year old Ikuto. "MY LADY, MY LADY! HIS MAJESTY NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW," announced one of the king's servants.

"Aww…., but I want to play with Ikuto right now…," said Amu. "Amu sweetie me and your father need to have talk with you," said the queen.

"Ok… see you later Ikuto," said Amu. "Bye," said Ikuto.

Amu's POV

My father and mother said they wanted to talk to me about something, but I wander what they want. When I walked into my father's chamber's I saw a cute boy with blonde hair.

"Amu, my little sparrow you have finally arrived I would like you to meet someone." Said the king "Nice to meet you I'm Hotori Tadase," said the cute blonde boy. "Nice to meet you too," said Amu.

"Well papa if this is all yo-," "Amu, my little sparrow this your fiancée," said the king. "u….. WHAT!?" Amu said of confusion and shock. "Yes, this why I called you here today, to meet the one you will marry in five years."

I was so shocked all I could do was just ask why. When papa answered I was in shock, but I thought of a deal to make with him.

"Papa may I make a deal with you about the engagement," said Amu. "Ok go on," said the king. "Papa give me five years to find true love if I don't I will marry Tadase-kun," said Amu.

"Ok, but you have to keep your word about the deal," I nodded in agreement.

First year of Deal

Amu has trying to find her Mr. Right, but every guy she meets breaks her heart. Amu doesn't feel sad because of her younger sister Ami's support, but also with a little help from a certain 16 year old cat-boy.

"Why do these guys always hurt me," a sobbing Amu said to her best friend Ikuto. "Isn't this something you should discuss with Ami," said Ikuto.

Amu glared at Ikuto "Well if you don't want to help me with my problems I leave you alone," said Amu. Amu started to walk away until Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand which made her stumble back landing in a bear hug with Ikuto.

"I,I,I,I-Ikuto," Amu said while blushing a red that kept on growing. "_Amu,_ I know that you want me, but I didn't know that you wanted me this bad." Said Ikuto. Amu started to blush a darker red.

"Amu! Amu! A-," a girl with blonde hair in two ponytails announced, but was shocked to see the position of the princess and her brother in a bear hug. "AMU!? GET OFF OF MY IKUTO!" said the girl with blonde hair.

"Utau, Amu just tripped so that's why we're in this hug," Ikuto said while smirking. "Oh, I believe you Ikuto," said Utau while sending a death glare to Amu.

"Oh! Now I remember why I came here Amu his majesty would like to talk to you about something important," said Utau. Amu sighed "I guess I'll see you guys later," said Amu.

'I wonder why she has to meet her father' thought Ikuto.

In his Majesty's chambers

"Amu, my little sparrow have you had any luck in finding a suitor?" asked the king. "Well…umm…no, sir," said Amu.

"Amu you do know that you have only 4 years left to find a suitor, right?" asked the king in a serious tone. "Yes, I understand." Said Amu


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Chara

Second Year of Deal

Amu's POV

'Jeez it seems like every guy I date turns out to be something else, and who do I consult about this with not Ami, but Ikuto,' thought Amu.

Utau's POV

'Lately it seems that Amu hangs around Ikuto more I wonder if she's starting to have feelings for him; if she is she better think twice because he's mine,' thought Utau.

I walked around the kingdom to search for Ikuto when I overheard some maids talking about something.

"Did you hear the prince is engaged to be married to Prince Tadase," said one maid. "He is cute and the princess is pretty they would make a pretty nice future king and queen," said the other maid.

'So that's what's going on with Amu, if I tell Ikuto about this he would be devastated that Amu is engaged,' thought Utau.

I left in the middle of the maids' conversation. (She left before they started to talk about the deal)

After I left the maids I re-began my search for Ikuto. I finally found him underneath the shade of a tree.

"I finally found you," I said. Ikuto turned around and looked like I wasn't the person he wanted to speak to right now.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Well, It's about Amu," I said hoping that my plan would work.

"Amu?" Ikuto said. "Have you seen her?" he said.

"No, I haven't but," I tried to say but was cut off by Ikuto when he started to leave. "ENGAGED!" I screamed to Ikuto.

"What?" he asked. "Amu she's engaged to be mar-," I wasn't able to get my sentence out but I knew my plan was now set in motion.

Ikuto's POV

'Man I've been bored all day because Amu wasn't here,' I thought. 'It's no fun when there's no one to tease and blush and smile beautifully…wait she's my childhood friend I can't have these kind of feelings for her,' I thought.

'I guess I should just sit under this shady tree,' I thought. Right when I get comfy my sister comes blabbing on about Amu.

I was starting to get annoyed by her so I started to leave, but then she shout a word that ringed in my ear engaged.

"What?" I asked. My sister replied by saying that 'Amu she's engaged to be mar-," but I left before she was finished because I knew it couldn't be true or could it?

'No one could have my Amu no one,' I kept saying in my head.

I kept jumping of from rooftop to rooftop 'til I reached Amu's balcony when I looked inside her room I saw three figures one Amu the other two I didn't know.

The three were talking about something so I listened in.

Amu's POV

After another one of the monthly reports with papa Tadase-kun introduced me his childhood friend.

"Princess, this is my childhood friend, Kana she said that she wanted to meet my fiancée," said Tadase-kun.

"Nice to meet cha, I'm Kana; I'm sorry if Tadase has done anything wrong," Kana said. 'She seems like a nice person,' Amu thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Chara

Ikuto's POV

Amu found me on her balcony when she turned around. The last thing I heard before I went into her room was 'Ikuto!!!' I smirked when I heard her say my name, but it faded when I saw a kiddy king standing beside my Amu.

"Ikuto!" Amu said. My smirk came back "Yes, Amu?" I replied.

"Sigh… Ikuto I would like you to meet Tadase-kun and Kana," Amu said. My smirk faded away again when she introduced me to the kiddy king.

"Hi, I'm Hotori Tadase pleased to meet you," said the kiddy king. I gave him a fake smile.

"Tadase-kun and Kana, Ikuto here is the childhood friend I was talking about," said Amu.

"Yo, the names Ikuto," I said. "Oh, Ikuto did you need something?" Amu asked.

"I need to talk to you in private about something," I said. "I guess we'll be leaving now," Tadase said.

"Ok, see you later Tadase-kun," Amu said. The two people left so; Amu and me could be alone.

"Ok, Ikuto what d-," I cut her off by asking a question. "Why didn't you tell me, that you were engaged?" I asked.

Amu looked shock to see that I found out about her engagement. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I just didn't want you to worry about me," Amu said.

'I was still worried about you even when you didn't tell me,' I thought. "Sigh…you should've told me from the start," I said. Amu replied by saying "Another reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you wouldn't care," Amu said.  
"Amu, you thought wrong the truth is that I…I…I love you Amu," I said. 'I can't believe I finally spilled out my feelings to her,' I thought.

At first Amu seemed shocked, but then she turned a very dark red.

"I-Ikuto…I…I love you too," Amu said. I was so surprised to hear her say that she loved me, but I didn't show it.

Amu's POV

My heart skipped a beat when Ikuto said that he loved me. I thought that since he was handsome he would have a girlfriend, but I wouldn't have thought that he loved me.

"This is like a dream come true," I said. "Oh, so you must really love me Amu," Ikuto said.

"N-No I don't," I said while stuttering. Suddenly the door to my room slammed open.

"Amu I'm getting sick and tired of you being alone with my Ikuto!!!" Utau said. "Besides you have a fiancée already," she said.

"I see you heard part of the story, but the other part is that if I find a suitor before five years end I can marry him," I said.

"A-And so-," I was cut off by Ikuto when he, said, "She's found a suitor…me," Ikuto said.

Utau's POV

'WHAT!?' I thought. "W-What are you talking about?" I asked. "Amu and I love each other and were going to see if the king will approve of us," Ikuto said.

'This can't be! Why? Why? He should be mad not happy with her,' I thought.

I couldn't say anything so I left the room. I stormed through the kingdom, but then I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," said the person I bumped into. "Ouch!" I said.

Kana's POV

Someone bumped into me while I was thinking about my Tadase. "Watch where you're going," I said.

The person said 'Ouch', but I didn't care because I was so mad. The person looked at my mad face and sad 'sorry'.

I felt guilty that I was being too hard on the person then I said "It wasn't their fault,"

Normal POV

"Hi, my name is Kana," Kana said. "Mine's Utau," Utau said.

Utau looked at kana and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"Huh, oh you wouldn't understand even if I told you," Kana said.

"Try me," Utau said. When Kana started to talk about Amu having an eye for the prince, then an idea popped into Utau's head.

"Oh, so our prince has two loves huh," Utau said. "What do you mean two loves?" Kana asked in an interested tone.

"Oh, Amu is in love with my brother and he's in love with her," Utau said in an evil tone.

"It seems that the princess loves both Tadase and your brother I think we should give the princess an ever lasting dream," Kana said.

"What's your plan?" asked Utau. Then the two started to plot an evil plan for the princess of Seiyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping Chara

Two Years Later

Normal POV

Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, and Kana have all become the best of friends over the past two years…or so they thought.

"The plan is going better than we expected," Utau said. "Yeah, the main event will happen in three days," Kana said in an evil tone.

Ikuto's POV

In the kingdom

"Hey, Ikuto guess what?" Amu asked. "What?" I asked.

"In three days I'll be turning 14," Amu said. "So, my Amu is getting older, huh," I said.

She started to blush when I emphasize her name I started to smirk. "I-I was just wondering would you like to hang out with me, Tadase, Utau, and Kana on my birthday." She said.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. 'I wonder what I should get her for her birthday since she's my girlfriend,' I thought.

Then a thought came to mind 'Maybe I should propose to her,' I knew that was what I was going to do.

"Amu, I'll see you later I have some errands to run," I said as I started to leave.

In town

Ikuto's POV

I went into town to buy Amu's engagement ring, but then I saw Utau and Kana going into a floral shop so I went over to say hi.

"Yo," I said. "O-Oh, hi Ikuto," said Utau. "Hi," Kana said.

I glanced over to their hands to find pretty jasmine flowers. "Are those for Amu?" I asked.

"Yep," Kana and Utau chimed together. 'Okay,' I thought.

"So, Ikuto what are you going to give Amu for her birthday?" Utau asked. "I'm going to buy her an engagement and propose to her," I said in a happy tone, but not showing it.

Utau's POV

I asked Ikuto what he was going to buy for Amu's birthday he replied saying 'I'm going to buy her an engagement and propose to her,' Now I knew I had to go through with my plan.

Then suddenly I remembered we had to prepare for the next step of the plan.

(Flashback two years ago)

"What's your plan?" I asked Kana. "I was thinking since Amu loves both Tadase and your brother why don't we let her have a very sweet dream," Kana said.

"What were you thinking?" I asked in a curious tone. "Well, I was thinking that if we got acquainted with her we could place a sleeping spell on her," Kana said.

"Oh, I see where you're going," Utau said with an evil smile. "Two years from now we will give the princess a birthday present she won't forget," Kana said.

(End of Flashback)

"Bye, Ikuto me and Kana have to go," I said. "See ya," Ikuto said.

After me and Kana left the floral shop and Ikuto we went to a potions shop. At first the shop owner didn't give us the sleeping powder, but after a while he gave in.

Kana and I sprinkled the powder in the flowers so when Amu smelled them she would have an eternal sleep. (you all know how the story goes true loves kiss to awaken so that's where I'm going)

All we had to do now was wait two more days.

Two days later

Normal POV

The gang all gathered in the kingdom to celebrate Amu's birthday. "Happy Birthday princess," Tadase said while giving her his present.

Ikuto was about to give Amu his present, but Utau and Kana cut in by saying "Amu me and Kana would like to privately give you your present in your room," Utau said.

"Okay," Amu said not knowing the danger she was in.

Utau's POV

We led Amu to her room getting ready for our plan to be put all the way in motion.

When we reached Amu's room Kana locked the door as we planned.

I then handed Amu her present. "These are for you Amu," I said.

"Oh, Utau, Kana they're beautiful," Amu said. "They also smell good," I said.

"Oh, really," Amu said while sniffing the flowers. At that point I knew that the plan was a success.

Amu's face started to look drowsy. Then she started to tilt over.

"Kana, the powder has worked," I said. "Yeah, it does," Kana said.

"Now all we have to do is make it seems that aomething just suddenly happened to Amu while she was in here," I said.

"Oh, I know we can say that suddenly she said she was beginning to feel dizzy and she won't wake up," Kana said.

"Ok, We'll use that," I said. The next thing we knew we heard someone knock on the door.

"Amu, Utau, Kana what's taking so long," Ikuto said. "Ikuto it's serious, Amu is unconscious," I said.

Me and Kana opened the door to see Ikuto with a pale face. We told what happened to her.

Ikuto rushed out of the room to get a doctor. We knew that it wouldn't work it would only take a miracle to save the fair princess.

When Ikuto came with the doctor we knew what the answer would be I don't know what could have happened to her.

Ikuto kept trying until the days turned to weeks, the weeks turns to months and the months turned into a year.

The thing I don't understand is why he still tries.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping Chara

Last Year of Deal

Ikuto's POV

'It's been a year since the incident that Amu suddenly went into a deep sleep,' I thought.

'Some times I would think about giving up on saving Amu, but I knew if it were her she would do all she can to save me,' I thought.

'Amu just lies there on her bed, but every time I look at her face she looks in pain, I wonder why,' I thought. I then left my room to go see Amu.

In Amu's room

Amu's conscience's POV

'Amu…Amu…Amu!!' a voice yelled. 'What!?' I yelled to the voice.

'I was having a nice dream 'til you went and wrecked it,' I said. 'Amu this is much serious than a dream,' the voice said.

'How important is it to a dream?' I questioned. The voice sighed and then asked 'Amu how long have you been asleep?'

'Of course one day because yesterday was my birthday,' I answered. 'Amu it has been a year since your birthday,' said the voice.

'That's impossible,' I said. 'Try to wake up then,' the voice said.

'Ok, after I wake up it will be the day after my birthday,' I said. I tried to get up, but however many times I tried it wouldn't work.

'What's happened,' I asked in a panic tone. 'See, this is what I was talking about,' the voice said.

'Well how do I get out of this?' I asked. 'I think I overheard those girls you call friends saying that their plan worked,' the voice said.

'W-What?' I stammered in disbelief. 'No, Utau and Kana would never try to do anything to me,' I thought.

'Amu, you have to put the facts together, one minute your fine then the next minute, your sleeping beauty,' the voice said.

I knew the voice was right about the facts, but I couldn't believe that they would do something to me.

Then suddenly I heard a door open and then close then I heard two voices.

I then knew who it was it was Utau and Kana. I then started to listen to see if they were visting me, but I overheard their real reason behind them being here.

"Aww look at sleeping beauty," said Kana. "Yep, isn't it a pretty sight," Utau said.

"Just a few more days and Ikuto will get over her," Utau said. "This is all just working out well," Kana said.

"You really out did yourself with the of coming close to Amu and then putting her in a long sleep with the powder," Utau said.

"Yep, I know I did," Kana said proudly. I was in shock to hear that they planned for this to happen.

I then heard the footsteps heading towards the door, but before they left they said "Bye Amu see you later oops unless you'll still be sleeping," the said then started to laugh evilly.

I was devastated to hear my so called friends just to leave me in an eternal sleep.

I started to cry (on the inside folks), but I stopped because I knew that crying wouldn't get me anywhere.

So I just did what I could just wait until something anything could happen to get me out of this nightmare.

Ikuto's POV

Right now I'm just walking aimlessly to where ever my feet take me and it seems it was to Amu's room.

I entered to see Amu with her pink hair and her face still full of life like before.

Ikuto then started to talk her not knowing that she was listening.

"Amu, you still look the same," I said with a chuckle and a smile, but it faded away soon after.

"Why did you have to suddenly go into comma worrying everyone including me on your birthday?" I asked.

"My mind was so set to ask you to marry me that day, but when I heard that you just suddenly passed out I thought that I should have been there tohelp you," I said almost to the point of crying.

I then stood getting ready to leave, but before that I just wanted to feel Amu's lips just once more.

I then gave her a light kiss.

Amu's POV

I heard someone come in then the person began to speak I knew who it was, Ikuto.

He was going on about what happened last year and the he said something that made my heart, skip.

He said that he that he was going to propose to me. I felt like I was in quicksand and I just kept sinking and sinking.

Ikuto started to leave, but turned back around and did something that shocked me.

He lightly kissed me on the lips then suddenly my body started to fell weird.

Ikuto's POV

When I finished kissing Amu her body started to glow. Then something miraculous happened Amu started to open her eyes.

Amu's POV

After that strange feeling left I felt my eyes opening. When they opened fully I woke up to see a bewildered Ikuto staring at me.

Normal POV

"A-Amu your Amu right," Ikuto questioned. "Yes," Amu answered while crying because she missed a whole year while in a deep sleep because of Utau and Kana.

Ikuto started to wipe away all of her tears then the two hugged. "Amu, what happened to you on that day?" Ikuto asked.

"Utau and Kana is what happened," Amu said. "I should've known that it was those two with Utau just letting me be alone I knew it was just too good to be true,' Ikuto said while getting mad.

"Ikuto, please don't be mad at them I'm sure they had a good reason to do this," Amu said while still half believing in them and the other half not.

"Well, I guess since it's been a year you've found somebody else right?" Amu asked.

Ikuto smirked then said "And if I did would you be jealous?" he asked. Amu started to blush "O-Of course I would because I love you," she said.

Then Ikuto expression became serious. He then bowed on one knee taking out a small box and opening it then showing her the ring then he said the most magical two words "Marry me?"  
Amu then started to cry and nodded to answer his question. Ikuto slipped the ring on her finger.

The two looked so happy after being reunited with each other. "Ikuto what month is it?" Amu asked. "May, why?" Ikuto asked.

"Well me and my father made a deal that if I find another suitor before five years are over I can marry him," Amu said.

"Oh," Ikuto said. "I want to go talk to him so he can approve us," Amu said.

"Why don't we see him right now the sooner he approves of us the sooner our wedding can, be.

Amu agreed so the two headed for the kings chambers.

King's Chamber

Knock…Knock "Oh! My sparrow has awakened," the king said in a happy tone.

"Amu! Amu!" the queen said while hugging Amu. "Mother, father I'm back," Amu said.

"Oh, but before we continue me and Ikuto would like to talk to you guys," Amu said.

The four then sat down in the king's chamber to have their conversation. "Um…well," Amu began.

"Me and Amu would like to get married,' Ikuto said bluntly. "Is what he say true my little sparrow?" the king questioned.

"Yes, it is please, approve of us?" Amu asked. The king thought for a while then said "If he makes you happy then I will allow it," he said

"Thank you," Ikuto and Amu said simultaneously. The king started to cry and said "My little sparrow is finally leaving the nest."

"Amu, I'm happy that you have found someone for you," the queen said. Amu nodded with happiness.

Ikuto and Amu then decided to leave and tell their friends the news.

In the Kingdom

Amu and Ikuto searched around for their friends in the kingdom. They found them lounging under a tree.

Their friends looked up and to their surprise they saw Amu. They all had wide eyes especially Utau and Kana.

"P-Princess is that really you?" asked Tadase-kun. Amu nodded.

"A-Amu, how did you wake up?" Utau asked. "Y-Yeah, how?" Kana asked.

"Well it was kind of like the story 'Sleeping Beauty'" Amu said. Utau and Kana had a shock look on their face.

"B-But how you love both Tadase and Ikuto," Kana said. "No, I didn't I loved Ikuto and I still do," Amu said while showing her engagement ring.

"Kana, I only thought of Tadase-kun as a friend," Amu said. "But why did you always look at him?" Kana questioned.

"Oh, that I always did that because he reminds me of Ikuto when he was younger," Amu said. "Oh, so I'm always on your mind huh," Ikuto said while smirking.

"How did this happen, why does this have to happen to me?" Utau questioned.

"The plan me and Kana made was so perfect," Utau said. "What plan is she talking about Kana?" Tadase asked.

"It was to put Amu to sleep to keep her away from you because I thought she loved you and you loved her," Kana said. "Why would you think that?" Tadase said.

"Well, because you always paid more attention to her," Kana said. "Kana the only reason I did that was to do my job, but the princess helped me when she made that deal with the king," Tadase said.

"The one I love is you Kana since we were kids I always had a crush on you," Tadase said. Kana went into a deep blush.

'See what happens when you jump to conclusions,' Amu thought. Then she felt like a pair of eyes were burning in her back.

She turned around to find Utau glaring at her. "Why? Why is everyone siding with her?" Utau questioned.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Utau screamed. Ikuto walked up to her and then slap everyone went silent as Utau looked at Ikuto with a shocked expression about his action.

Then Amu came between the two to check on Utau. When Amu tried to help Utau's cheek Utau slapped Amu's hand away.

"Don't touch me; go back to the one you love; at least you have someone that loves," Utau was interrupted when Amu pulled her into a hug.

"Utau there are people that love you, so don't say that," Amu said. "Yeah, me and Amu love you, but you couldn't get that through that thick skull of yours," Ikuto said.

When Utau heard this she began to cry and returned the hug back. She finally understood what it meant to be loved.

4 Months Later

Ikuto and the others waited in church while the bride was having some technical difficulties. "I can't do it Utau," Amu said.

"You can't what!? Amu you love Ikuto right?" Utau questioned. Amu nodded.

"Besides if you don't marry him he'll have that lonely face on forever," Utau said. "Yeah, you're right," Amu said.  
The bride then started out of the room to find her father waiting to walk her down the aisle. The music began to play and all heads turned to see the bride.

Ikuto smiled at his bride when the music ended and her father gave her away. The minister married the two.

Then the reception began. The bride threw her boquet and Utau caught it. Ikuto did the same and a man with caramel hair and green hair caught it.

Utau saw the man and you could see hearts in her eyes. As for the newly weds and everyone else well they lived Happily Ever After.

THE END  
NOTE: I might make a sequel staring Kukai and Utau as a pair


End file.
